L'ultimatum d'Adam
by sandra959
Summary: (après zode 13) Adam réapparaît dans la vie d'Henry. Il vient dans le commissariat pour le poignarder. Le légiste déambule dans l'entrée du commissariat, alors qu'il agonise il croise Jo. Jo va-t-elle découvrir le secret d'Henry ? Y survivra-t-elle ? Henry sera-t-il capable de garder le contact avec la policière. Ont-ils des sentiments l'un envers l'autre ? Autant de questions...
1. Chapitre 1 : Sous surveillance

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic sur une autre série que j'apprécie beaucoup : FOREVER.

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic "L'arracheur" sur Rizzoli and Isles. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas abandonné, mais j'ai un peu de mal pour écrire la suite.

Et comme j'avais cette idée pour Forever, j'ai décidé de l'écrire pour pouvoir avoir l'esprit claire lorsque je continuerais "L'arracheur".

Donc voilà cette fic s'appelle "Ultimatum d'Adam", et pour l'instant j'ai déjà écrit les trois premiers chapitres (je suis déjà entrain d'écrire le quatrième).

A vous de me dire si ça vaut le coup que je continue. Je posterais le chapitre 2 dans la foulée et le 3 la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages et l'univers de la série Forever.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Sous surveillance

* * *

Adam l'avait retrouvé, Henry savait pourquoi, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que cette fois l'homme se fichait de le tuer devant témoin. Henry ne voulais pas mourir encore une fois et encore moins devant une caméra de surveillance, il maudissait cette technologie qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas en ce moment.

Le médecin légiste compressa sa blessure le plus possible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir dans le commissariat même si l'heure était tardive, et que seules quelques personnes étaient présentes. Il essayait au maximum de les éviter. Mais il se vidait de son sang et sa veste commençait à être imbibée au point qu'il ne pouvait cacher son état lorsque la détective Martinez l'interpella :

\- Henry ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ? _l'interrogea la détective en voyant l'état inquiétant du légiste._ Vous allez bien ? _demanda-t-elle inquiète en s'approchant de l'homme immobile qui lui tournait le dos._

Pris au piège le docteur Morgan regarda autour de lui rapidement. Ne voulant pas alerter Jo, il croisa ses bras sur sa blessure qui, il le savait allait lui être fatale dans quelques minutes. Et se retourna avec un rictus douloureux qu'il espérait faire passer pour un sourire gêné.

\- Ah ! Jo, _commença-t-il._ Je, … euh … j'étais en train de régler quelques points sur notre affaire, _hésita le légiste en compressant encore plus son bras gauche sur sa poitrine. Il ne lui restait pas plus de deux ou trois minutes maintenant._ Excusez-moi mais j'ai une obligation, _ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la sortie._

La détective acquiesça, malgré son inquiétude face au visage blême de l'homme qui peinait à sortir du commissariat. Elle vit le légiste laisser tomber quelque chose au sol au moment où il se précipitait dans la rue.

Étonnée, elle vit que c'était un téléphone portable. Elle le ramassa et remarqua des tâches de sang sur le sol. Elle sortit à la suite de Morgan pour le lui rapporter. Une fois dehors, elle ne vit personne. Intriguée elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Henry endoloris se précipiter dans une ruelle sombre vers la droite. Elle alla à sa rencontre préoccupée par la démarche incertaine de l'homme qu'elle suivait, lorsqu'il s'effondra au sol, Jo sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne voyait qu'un des pieds d'Henry qui rampait au sol afin de se cacher dans l'obscurité. La détective courait à présent, elle arriva là où elle avait cru voir le légiste. Mais elle ne vit personne. Elle était sûre qu'il était là. Certaine que c'était lui. Et quand bien même ce n'était pas lui, personne n'était là et il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle allait incriminer la fatigue et pensait avoir halluciné ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'une montre à gousset en or couverte de sang jonchait le sol.

* * *

De l'eau, il réapparaissait toujours dans l'eau, bien qu'il y était habitué, il se demandait toujours pourquoi. Il espérait qu'Abe ait reçu son message. Il fit surface et absorba une grande quantité d'air pour permettre à son « nouveau » corps de se remettre de sa mort. Il n'était pas de nature pudique mais il se lassait de devoir revenir à chaque fois nu. Se laissant patauger dans l'eau, il vit les phares de la voiture d'Abe apparaître devant lui. Soulagé, il sortit de l'eau, et son fils vint vers lui pour lui apporter de quoi se vêtir.

\- Abe ! _sourit-il._ Je suis soulagé que tu es reçu mon message, _dit-il en s'habillant rapidement._

Le vieil homme paraissait amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non rien, je suis juste amusé que tu es utilisé le téléphone que je t'ai offert. Toi qui disais que la technologie était inutile et qu'elle empêchait la réel communication, et blablabla, _se moqua le vieil homme en reprenant sa place devant le volant._

\- Je ne renie pas qu'il m'ait été utile aujourd'hui, mais je ne retirerais pas ce que j'ai dit la technologie nous coupe de la réalité …

Abe le coupa pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il les conduisait à l'Abe's antiquites. Henry lui expliqua sa confrontation avec son « ami » immortel dans les locaux du commissariat. Adam l'avait attaqué avec une arme blanche devant une caméra de surveillance. Abe était choqué par le manque de discrétion de l'immortel, mais ne semblait pas plus chagriné qu'Adam est encore une fois tué son père. Henry n'avait pas mentionné sa rencontre avec Jo, voulant garder pour lui cette entrevue. Lorsqu'ils s'arrivèrent devant leur boutique, les deux hommes sortirent silencieux du véhicule.

* * *

La femme se baissa pour s'en saisir et sentit que le sang qui la recouvrait était frais. Elle nettoya soigneusement la montre avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Soucieuse, elle récupéra rapidement ses affaires dans son bureau avant de s'élancer vers sa voiture.

Préoccupée, la détective avait expédié rapidement le dîner et se trouvait maintenant sur son fauteuil tripotant la montre du légiste. Elle fixait hésitante le téléphone d'Henry. Après quelques secondes dans cette position, elle décida d'allumer le smartphone.

Légèrement agacée, elle remarqua en fixant l'écran de déverrouillage, qu'elle ne connaissait pas la date de naissance d'Henry. Ce qui l'aurait aidé pour ouvrir le téléphone. Mais connaissant le légiste, elle était certaine que ce smartphone était une récente acquisition. Elle tenta donc d'entrer le code commun à tous les téléphone lors de leur achat « 0000 ».

Elle vit avec soulagement que son intuition était la bonne. La détective inspecta donc l'appareil et découvrit sans grand étonnement que seul Abe figurait dans ses contacts. Elle remarqua aussi que le légiste avait envoyé un sms à son vieil ami au moment où elle l'avait croisé.

Intriguée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lire le message :

« Abdam m a tué, rejoits moi avec d es vêtemt »

Jo ne comprenait pas le message, elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « Adam m'a tué ». Et la suite du message lui paraissait très étrange. Elle était tout de même inquiète en repensant au comportement du médecin lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au commissariat.

Ne pouvant pas attendre le lendemain pour prendre de ses nouvelles elle décida d'appeler la boutique d'Henry et d'Abe pour en avoir le cœur net.

« - Allo ? » _s'étonna une voix ensommeillée au bout de la ligne, la détective sourit en reconnaissant l'accent de l'homme._

**Alors ? Pour le moment vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'appel mystérieux

Comme promis, le chapitre 2 dans la foulée.

* * *

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Un appel mystérieux

Elle raccrocha rapidement ne sachant quoi dire. La policière se sentit ridicule de s'être inquiéter de la sorte. Jo s'affala sur son fauteuil complètement hilare de son emportement.

Quelques secondes plus tard le portable d'Henry sonna, étonnée la détective retrouva son sérieux, et se saisit de celui-ci. Elle nota que le numéro était masqué. Elle décrocha et attendit que son correspondant s'annonce.

Une voix masculine se fit entendre :

« Détective Martinez ? »

Quelques peu paniquée la policière se surprit à écarquiller les yeux à l'annonce de son nom.

Oui, et vous êtes ? _interrogea Jo sur la défensive._

« Un vieil ami d'Henry », _répondit-il simplement._

Comment savez-vous que j'allais répondre ?

« La curiosité », _insinua l'homme mystérieux._

Comment saviez-vous que j'avais le téléphone d'Henry ?

« La curiosité », _répéta l'inconnu._

Comment ça ? _s'énerva la policière en sautant de son fauteuil et en regardant autour d'elle._

« Jo, vous voulez sans doute en savoir plus sur votre ami et collègue Henry Morgan, non ? »

Ignorant les propos de son interlocuteur la policière s'exclama inquiète :

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

« Cela n'est pas important, ce qui importe est que l'homme qui se fait passer pour Henry M….

Comment ça ce n'est pas important ? _s'égosilla la détective. _Je ne vous connais pas, vous m'appelez sur le portable d'Henry et vous connaissez mon nom. Si vous voulez que je vous écoute. Dîtes-moi comment vous me connaissez ? Comment savez-vous que j'ai portable d'Henry ? Dîtes moi votre nom. Qui êtes-vous ? _s'énerva la femme._

« J'ai tué Henry_, dit simplement l'inconnu, des frissons d'inquiétude remuèrent l'échine de la colonne de Jo. _Je l'ai tué et après je l'ai observé quand il sortait agonisant du commissariat. Je vous ai vu le suivre, ramasser son téléphone. Vous avez couru dans la rue à sa recherche, vous vous êtes ruée vers une ruelle en le voyant s'effondrer. Et le temps que vous arriviez à sa hauteur, il était déjà mort, il n'y avait rien excepté sa montre à gousset. C'est exact, non ? _demanda-t-il._

A cette question Jo sursauta, la voix de son interlocuteur n'était pas agressive, ni même précipité. Non, elle était calme et posé, ce qui effrayait encore plus la détective. Tous ce qu'il avait dit était exact. Tous cela, elle l'avait vécu il y a un peu plus de deux heures. Mais elle avait appelé Henry il y a quinze minutes, et celui-ci était bien vivant.

Henry est vivant, _se réjouit la détective comme un coup bien placé à l'intention de l'homme au bout du fil._

« Je sais, _commença-t-il. _Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'ai pas tué et qu'il n'était pas mort. »

"Je vois, vous avez tué Henry, il est mort, mais il est vivant. Vous êtes bien tordu vous savez.

« Jo, vous n'écoutez pas. Il était mort, mais maintenant il est vivant. »

Donc, il a ressuscité ? _ s'amusa la policière en rentrant dans son jeu._

« Oui, il a ressuscité, Henry est immortel. Tout comme moi. »

Ah !, _s'exclama Jo en comprenant. L'homme qu'avait tué Henry se pensait lui aussi immortel. _Donc vous m'appelez pour entrer dans le club c'est ça ?

« Non, je vous appelle_ … bip bip bip._ »

Les lumières autour d'elle s'éteignirent, Jo se retrouva dans le noir dans son appartement. Elle entendit distinctement la voix de son interlocuteur s'élever de son salon.

… pour vous dire que je vais vous le prouver.

Jo regarda tout autour d'elle pour distinguer l'homme qui elle le savait était dans son appartement. Elle saisit son arme qui se trouvait à sa hanche. Elle enleva le cran d'arrêt lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, avant qu'elle ne se retourne l'homme lui avait déjà plaqué un chiffon humide sur le nez et la bouche.

Tourne, sa tête tournait et retournait. Elle était assise sur une chaise. Ces mains étaient liées dans le dos par une corde très serrée. Elle réussit à entrouvrirent les yeux et elle vit un homme devant elle.

Qui êtes-vous ? _articula-t-elle difficilement._

Un vieil ami d'Henry, je vous l'ai déjà dit, _dit-il en s'avançant la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté._

Jo ne distinguait pas le visage camouflé de l'homme face à elle. Celui-ci sorti un téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro. Elle continuait de le regarder tout en essayant de défaire ses liens. L'homme porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit quelques secondes :

Henry, je souhaiterais que vous veniez faire une démonstration à votre amie Jo. … Oui, elle est avec moi. … Elle ne me croit pas. … Donc, venez où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois.

HENRY ! NON, NE VENEZ PAS ! _cria la policière devant le regard amusé et apprécié de l'homme qui la retenait qui approchait le téléphone de Jo._

… Vous voyez elle est avec moi

NON, HENRY NE L'ECOUTES PAS, IL VEUT TE TUER !

… Oui l'endroit où je vous ai tué pour la première fois, _continua l'homme imperturbable._

HENRY, NON !

… A tout de suite. … Venez seul, _finit-il avant de raccrocher._

_**Alors ? Alors ? Quand pensez vous ? Je continue ou pas ?**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Henry

**Houlalala,vraiment désolé pour tous ce retard ...**

**Entre le changement de box, et mon ordi qui me lâche, je n'ai pu avoir accès à internet qu'aujourd'hui sur cet ordinateur ...**

**Bon, donc voilà le troisième chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos review :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Henry**

Henry dormait lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonné, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers pour répondre. Abe s'était lui aussi réveillé, il lui fit signe d'aller se recoucher. Il descendit et décrocha.

\- Allo ?

« Henry, je souhaiterais que vous veniez faire une démonstration à votre amie Jo »

Le légiste se crispa en entendant la voix d'Adam, et la panique serra son cœur à la mention de la policière.

\- Pourquoi ? Où est-elle ? Elle est avec vous ? _demanda-t-il précipitamment._

« Oui, elle est avec moi. »

Henry bouillait intérieurement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

« Elle ne me croit pas »

Les mains du médecin se crispèrent sur le combiné téléphonique.

\- Ne la touchez pas !_ menaça-t-il._

« Donc, venez où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. »

« HENRY ! NON, NE VENEZ PAS ! »

Morgan blêmit à l'entente de la voix de la policière.

\- Jo …, _lâcha-t-il entre deux inspirations bruyantes_

« Vous voyez elle est avec moi. »

« NON HENRY NE L'ECOUTES PAS, IL VEUT TE TUER ! »

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! _Supplia-t-il. _Vous la retenez dans la cave où …

« Oui l'endroit où je vous ai tué pour la première fois. »

« HENRY, NON ! »

\- Je viens, …_, capitula-t-il._

« A tout de suite. »

\- Je, … je …

\- « Venez seul. »

« bip bip bip. »

Henry lâcha le téléphone et se précipita dans sa voiture après avoir enfilé rapidement sa veste. Il fonçait vers l'endroit qu'Adam lui avait indiqué.

Jo tentait vainement de se détacher de ses liens tout en observant l'homme en face d'elle qui se débattait avec une corde.

\- Que faîtes-vous ? _demanda la jeune femme._

L'homme sourit et s'avança vers elle en lui montrant la corde qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il venait de faire un nœud coulant.

\- J'accueille simplement mon ami. Soit il vous montre, soit je vous tue, _dit-il simplement en montrant une arme assez ancienne._

\- Vous êtes fou, _lâcha la policière._

\- Non, je l'aide simplement a accepté ce qu'il est, ce que nous sommes,_ répondit l'homme en montant sur une chaise pour attacher la corde sur une des poutres apparente. _Voilà, ça fera l'affaire, _ajouta-t-il en tirant légèrement sur la corde pour s'assure de sa solidité._

L'homme s'assit derrière la détective et braqua son antiquité d'arme sur sa tempe.

\- Maintenant, notre ami ne devrait plus tarder, _indiqua-t-il en regardant sa montre._

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Jo entendit des bruits de pas suivit d'une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille :

\- Jo ! Tu es là ?!

\- HENRY, _hurla la jeune femme. _S'il te plait va-t'en !

\- Oui, nous sommes là Henry,_ l'accueilli l'immortel._

\- Adam ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?! _cria le légiste en s'élança vers la détective avant de voir l'arme braqué sur sa tempe. _Je suis là maintenant, tu peux la relâcher, _continua-t-il plus prudemment en s'avançant lentement vers eux._

\- Monte sur la chaise, _répondit simplement Adam tout en gardant l'arme pointé sur la tempe de la policière._

Henry regarda autour de lui, et comprit rapidement pourquoi il lui demandait de monter sur la chaise en voyant la corde qui pendait au-dessus de celle-ci. Il s'exécuta et grimpa dessus.

\- Maintenant montre à ton amie qui tu es vraiment !

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Pour savoir si tu préfères ton secret ou ton amie, _sourit simplement Adam en penchant la tête sur le côté en approchant son visage derrière la tête de Jo qui tremblait de peur._

\- Non, Henry ! Ne fais pas ça ! _supplia la policière entre deux sanglots._

Henry plaça la corde autour de son cou et la serra quelques peu, puis il regarda Jo qui était paniquée et tremblait de peur, de chagrin peut-être.

\- Je suis désolé, Jo. Ne m'en veux pas. Je t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour ça.

\- Trêve de discussion, _annonça Adam en se levant pour donner un coup de pied sur la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Henry._

Le cœur de Jo faillit exploser lorsqu'elle vit Henry se débattre de la corde qui lui enserrait la gorge. Après quelques seconde de combat, le médecin légiste abdiqua. Ce n'était jamais agréable de mourir, il le savait mais avant de se laisser aller, il fixa Jo d'un regards intense pour lui assuré que tous allait bien. La policière ne saisit pas l'étendu de cet échange mais compris que la fin était arrivée lorsque les muscles d'Henry cessèrent de s'arquer pour se débattre. Le médecin légiste était parti rejoindre ses patient, du moins pour le moment. Son corps resta quelques instant pendu par le cou :

\- HENRY ! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !_, s'égosilla la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était la fin._

Alors que la policière sanglotait, ahurie et effarée par la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Puis, soudain, il y eu un puissant flash blanc, et avant que Jo ne comprenne quoi que ce soit Henry avait disparu.

_A suivre ..._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une raison de fuir ?

_NON ! NON ! ET NON ! Bon, je me doutais que la série allait être annulée, mais entre s'en douter et en être sûre ! C'est pas juste, y'a plein d'autre séries qui sont renouvelées alors que franchement ... voilà quoi... x)._

_Et en plus l'épisode final est vraiment bof bof. Donc je suis tellement frustrée que je pense qu'avec cette fiction je vais me venger x) lol. Il y avait pourtant plein de choses à faire avec le perso d'Henry et les autres persos aussi. Et ils ont fait ... ça ... :'(._

Bref, je suis triste mais je continue cette fic ! :D

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci aux Followers et aussi aux Guests.

Oui, je sais je suis pourrie pour être régulière je m'excuse ^^.

**Donc voilà le chapitre 4 :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Une raison de fuir ?

* * *

Mourir deux fois dans une même journée. Pour le commun des mortels cela ressemblait à une bénédiction. Mais pour Henry cela rimait avec malédiction, et tous les ennuis qui allaient avec. Mais pour l'heure le médecin se remémora l'une de ses dernières rencontres téléphonique avec l'immortel.

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ?

\- Au bout de 200 ans, vous avez fait quelque chose pour la première fois. Vous avez tué un homme. Il n'y a pas mieux, prendre une vie. C'est palpitant. Dites-moi-que j'ai tort.

\- J'en ai fini. Vous êtes tout aussi malade que l'homme que vous avez envoyé ici pour me tuer. C'est pourquoi vous vous cachez. Vous êtes fou.

\- Et vous ? Vous ne vous cachez pas ? _Rétorqua Adam._

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis Abigail, il n'y a que votre fils qui vous connait. Même la petite fliquette ne connait pas votre état.

\- Qu'est-ce que Jo vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Bientôt vous comprendrez.

\- Comment savez-vous pour Abigail et Abe ?

\- Comment croyez-vous que je vous ai trouvé mon ami. Qui a bien pu me mettre sur votre piste ?

\- Que … ? Comment ?

\- Bip bip bip … ."

* * *

Il ressortit de l'eau, absorba une grande quantité d'air frai. Lorsqu'il se souvint des raisons de sa mort, il se précipita vers le rivage. Attrapant au passage le pantalon et la chemise qu'il avait cachée près du point d'eau avant d'aller secourir Jo. Il se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée. Mais se maudissait d'avoir oublié les chaussures alors qu'il se ruait dans un chemin parsemé de cailloux.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où Adam l'avait forcé à se pendre devant Jo. Il hésita, et si la policière le haïssait maintenant. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains. Ce qui importait c'était Jo et non ce qu'elle penserait de lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce Jo et Adam avaient disparu. Affolé le légiste fouilla la pièce de fond en comble. Mais rien, absolument rien Jo avait disparu.

Terriblement inquiet, le légiste se rua à toute allure devant l'appartement de la policière pour voir si celle-ci s'y trouvait. Il épiait aux fenêtres pour voir si Jo était chez elle. Pendant plus d'une demis heure, il hésita à sonner. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il l'aperçu. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la femme pour laquelle il s'était pendu, il paniqua et parti en courant, se fichant de la douleur de son pied gauche lorsque celui-ci rencontra un morceau de verre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que la policière découvre son secret. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas rester près d'elle, il mettrait sa vie en danger. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Jo de cette façon. Il préférait mille fois que la jeune femme le haïsse plutôt qu'elle se retrouve au milieu du combat qu'Adam lui imposait.

* * *

Jo émergea de son sommeil, étrangement elle s'était endormie habillée. Il était près de 2h00 du matin et la jeune femme se remémora ce rêve étrange où Henry s'était pendu devant elle. Enfin elle n'était pas sûre que cela fût un rêve, elle secoua la tête en chassant cette idée de sa tête. Henry ne s'était pas pendu, et pour ce prouver que ce n'était qu'un rêve elle se rappela avoir vu le corps du légiste disparaitre. Mais alors, quelque chose l'intrigua, elle sentit l'odeur de chloroforme sur son chemisier l'a frappa. Elle se leva soudainement, alluma la lumière, et se mit à faire les cents pas. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Cet homme l'avait bien appelé, et …

\- Henry ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ Mon dieu Henry … .

Elle allait se ruer sur son téléphone pour l'appeler. Mais elle sentit que quelqu'un l'épiait. Elle regarda à la fenêtre et le vit. Il était là, bien vivant. Henry était là devant chez elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Celui-ci s'évapora dans une course folle.

* * *

Il était arrivé à l'Abe Antiquites, à bout de souffle il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menait à la chambre de son fils.

\- Abe ! _Cria l'immortel en réveillant le vieil homme. _Abraham, il faut qu'on parte. Et vite. Prends juste l'essentiel.

Le vieil homme encore enchevêtré dans ses couvertures grimaça en regardant son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa ? _demanda-t-il encore endormi._

Henry sourit en reconnaissant les trait enfantin de son fils.

\- Nous devons partir, ce n'est plus sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ s'inquiéta Abe en se redressant._

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.

\- Et Jo ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sera plus en sécurité une fois que nous serons partis.

\- Henry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à propos d'Adam c'est ça ?

\- Nous devons partir, Maintenant !

\- PAPA ! _cria Abe._ Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué tous ce qu'il s'est passé !

Henry s'assit alors abattu sur le rebord du lit d'Abe.

\- C'est si mauvais ? _l'interrogea Abraham, en le regardant hocher la tête débité._

\- Adam, … _commença le légiste._

Il lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Comment Adam l'avait tué au commissariat, sa rencontre avec Jo, l'appel d'Adam, l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait donné : son secret contre la vie de Jo. Mais aussi l'appel de l'immortel d'il y a quelques temps, où il lui disait qu'il allait se servir de Jo, qu'il connaissait l'existence d'Abe et de leur lien. Mais au Abigail, et Adam qui lui avait révélé que c'était grâce à sa femme qu'Adam l'avait trouvé. Ainsi que le fait que Jo l'avait vue à sa fenêtre quelques temps plutôt.

\- Papa, _souffla Abe en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Henry. _Rien de tout ce que tu viens de me dire ne justifie que tu fuis Jo. Cette femme, elle représente quelque chose pour toi non ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Et on ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, Adam l'a surement … .

\- Non, papa, ça tu n'en sais rien.

\- Jo ne comprendrait pas … .

\- Tu en es vraiment certain ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas Abe, _souffla Henry en s'agenouillant devant son fils._ Il faut que je te protège, et si je dois aussi protéger Jo … .

\- Je suis adulte et agé ! _coupa Abe. _Tu ne vas pas arrêter ta vie car tu dois protéger un vieillard de plus de 65ans. Tu dois vivre papa. Et il y a un jour où je ne serais plus là.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! _s'exclama Henry furieux._

\- Que tu le veuilles au non, ce jour arrivera ! Et il te faudra quelqu'un avec qui partager ton secret … .

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un sonna à porte. Les deux hommes se fixèrent perplexes. Adam ne se donnerait pas la peine de sonner avant d'entrer. Donc cela ne pouvait être que …

\- Jo ! _sourit Henry en découvrant la policière derrière la porte. _Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à une heure aussi matinale ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Je pense que vous le savez.

\- Je ne vois pas de … .

\- Henry, je mérite la vérité, vous ne pouvez pas venir à mon secours et mentir comme un arracheur de dents à chaque fois que je vous demande une explication.

\- Jo … .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Je ne … .

\- Papa, je pense que tu peux lui dire la vérité maintenant.

\- « Papa » ?

* * *

_Voili voilà n'hésitez pas à commenter._


End file.
